Our Memories
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka and Setuna broke up one year ago but during a dance all their banished memories return to them. Will they be able to forgive one another or will they go home alone, again? HarukaSetsuna.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in here (the ones from the Sailor Moon show!) Also the song in here isn't mine but I guess you would've figured that out already since I'm not some famous singer called Celine Dion. (No really! Not famous at all so you've never seen me on tv.!)

Summary : Haruka and Setuna broke up one year ago but during a dance all their banished memories return to them. Will they be able to forgive one another or will they go home alone, again? HarukaSetsuna.

-Co-written with Chibi Amnesia, Dedicated to the small week of freedom we had. Yes, School started again! (Well tomorrow...)

* * *

**Our Memories**

**by **

**Amnesia Nymph**

**

* * *

**

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed,  
If I just listened to it,  
Right outside the window_

Slowly Setsuna scanned the ball room. All kinds of people were dancing together on the slow music, holding eachother tight. Most of them were lovers ofcourse, that wasn't hard to see since they were all staring at eachother with those loving eyes. Setsuna couldn't help it but feel jealous about it, almost angry with the happy couples around her. Here she was sitting, on a large table together with two other women who were talking about the latest fashion and how great their husbands were.'_Why am I here again?' _The green haired woman questioned herself. This was the tenth time this half hour that she had wondered that.

The tall woman smiled sadly, staring down at the floor beneath her feet. She could still remember when she used to be one of them. One of those women who talked about thier lovers highly. She used to be that. A long time ago, atleast it seemed like a long time ago. Today it was exactly one year since she and her lover had broken up after two years of being in a serious relationship.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever_

Another sad smile appeared on her face. Inside she could feel her stomach turn. Everytime she wanted to recall her relationship with Haruka she felt that strange tingling feeling in her stomach, it was almost sickning but crying was something she wouldn't do. It was as if she had cried all her tears already, although she couldn't remember crying after Haruka left.

Setsuna didn't even know what they had fought about. All she remembered was Haruka leaving her after a long fight that didn't seem to end, they just went on yelling at eachother. They had yelled about so many things, and the harder Haruka started yelling, how harder Setsuna would scream back. A really childish thing actually. All the times she had thought she was the mature one. She always told herself that if she'd put up with Haruka's temper she could face anything.'_I guess I hadn't seen that coming.'_

She shook her head. She couldn't let Haruka ruin her night now. It was a new years party which meant she could start a fresh new year after the fireworks. Atleast she hoped. For her this party was some kind of closure. Ofcourse she had tried to date other people after the blonde tomboy had left her but no one really seemed to fill the emptyness in her heart. Setsuna knew that probably it would take her another couple of years to finally get over her heartbreak but just because she knew about that little fact didn't it mean that she couldn't try, right?

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had  
ever made_

Suddenly she was shaken out of her thoughts when someone offered their hand to Setsuna, as if to ask her to dance with them. First Setsuna shook her head before looking up at the person who probably felt sorry for her after seeing the sad look on her face, but when she gazed up her eyes met those of a certain blonde. Setsuna recognized those emarald eyes anywhere. It was Haruka. But why now? What was Haruka doing here?

Deciding not to question the other Setsuna took Haruka's hand and let the blonde pull her to the dance floor. At first they both kept silent, neither of them wanting to break through this comfortable silence. Setsuna rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, closing her eyes as she did so. She didn't know why but suddenly the save feeling she always had felt in Haruka's arms washed over her again. As if a banished memory had found its way back to her heart.''My producers asked me to come to this party.'' Haruka suddenly started, her voice was nothing more but a whisper only meant for the green haired woman to hear.''Some kind of good publicity, you know. Can you believe that at first I didn't feel like coming here? I'm glad I did though.''

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me_

Setsuna knew what Haruka meant with those words, atleast she hoped she knew. She decided not to pay much attention to the blonde's comment.''Ah you are a racer now eh? You chased after your dreams, I'm happy for you.'' She replied and even though she wasn't facing the blonde she knew Haruka was smiling.

''I told you I'd make it some day.'' Haruka said. Setsuna would ofcourse never admit that it hurt her to hear Haruka had managed to chase after her dreams. It wasn't like she wasn't happy for the blonde tomboy but it pained her to see Haruka managed to do it without her. Maybe Haruka was indeed better of without her.''How about you, still working as a chemistry teacher on that High school?''

''No.'' Setsuna replied, her eyes were still closed.''I am a designer, I went back to college myself. I decided to pick up where I left of after...Well you know.''

''Yeah...I know. I'm glad to hear you're doing fine as well.'' Haruka stated. It wasn't really lying after all. After she had left the green haired woman she had hoped for Setsuna to move on with her life on the other hand...She didn't know what she was feeling right now. Holding Setsuna like this felt so right. So natural, as if Setsuna just belonged there. In her arms.

_When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me_

Setsuna wanted to say something else but she simply didn't know what to say. Instead of that she just closed her eyes. During this past year she had litterally banished every memory of Haruka. Forgotten about their shared nights together, the laughter they had shared as well as the pain but now, everything was slowly coming back to her. It was hard to imagine it as something that could be possible but it was.

She could recall her meeting Haruka for the first time. She smiled at the thought, never forgetting she was still in the blonde's arms. Haruka used to be a crime scence investigator and Setsuna just happened to be a suspect on a case in which one of her students went missing. She could still remember the first words they had ever spoken to eachother.

_''May we look around your house?'' Haruka had asked. She was standing next to another man who seemed to be annoyed with Setsuna's presence somehow._

_''No I don't. If you got a warrant. I am fond of my privacy and though I don't mind helping out I don't want you people messing with my personal stuff and did I mention, a warrant?'' Setsuna had replied. Haruka had only smiled at the woman's reply and nodded._

_''In that case, I'll see you again soon. With a warrant.'' And with that the two had walked away again._

Another yet sincere smile apeared on Setsuna's face. Haruka hadn't lied about that because a few hours later she had returned, with the promised warrant to search her house. She also could still remember how embarressed she had been when Haruka had to search through her closet and ended up finding a pair of panties that had fallen out of the drawer earlier that morning.

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right_

In the end Setsuna, ofcourse, turned out to be innocent. To be exact, the student that had been reported missing just showed up on school a few weeks later. Claiming he was home sick all the time. On the other hand his absence had also done Setsuna good. In order to apologize for the mess she made Haruka had taken Setsuna out for dinner.

Setsuna already knew that police officers or people into that direction never ask people out after a case was closed to apologize for a so called 'mess' they made. She knew from that moment her life would completely change. And she had been right, the same night Haruka had brought her home and then, kissed her goodnight. The kiss completely caught Setsuna off guard though. She had never expected Haruka to kiss her on the first date. Or what she thought, the only date she'd ever have with the blonde investigator.

''So besides that, how have you been?'' Haruka's voice came, shaking the green haired woman out of her thoughts. Setsuna immidiately knew Haruka wasn't asking about just her life, she was asking Setsuna if there was a certain special person in her life.

''No, I've only been focussed on work. I don't have much time for anything else.'' Setsuna replied, deciding to play it save just in case she understood Haruka's question wrong.

_There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby_

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me_

''The night is almost over.'' Haruka suddenly said after another long period of a simple silence.

''I guess so.'' The other replied, staring at the huge clock above the stairs that led back to the front door of the huge building.'_I wished for this night to never end. But I guess no one was listening...' _She thought, looking back at Haruka.''It was nice to see you again.''

''Is this another goodbye for us?'' Haruka questioned, her voice still was nothing more but a silent whisper.

''I don't know.''

''The night doesn't have to end here.'' The blonde said, causing Setsuna's heard to jump.

_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me_

''If you want I can give you a ride home.'' Haruka added, hoping Setsuna would say yes.

''Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother.'' Setsuna replied, trying to hide the sudden happiness in her heart.'_Liar!'_

''You're never a bother.'' With that said Setsuna rested her head on the blonde's shoulder again.

''Haruka, where did we go wrong?'' She finally managed to ask. It was the same question that had been haunting her for one year now, she had to know.

''I guess our pride tore us apart. We both wanted to be right while neither of us was. But the fight that was fatal to us was about...''

''I remember.'' Setsuna interrupted the tomboy. Until now she had honestly forgotten what their fight had been about. It had been about Michiru. Haruka's best friend. Setsuna had accused Haruka for cheating on her with Michiru after she came home late one night.''How has Michiru been?''

''Okay I guess. She's engaged now to Makoto Kino. You know, that brunette that works in that small flower shop around the corner of the cinema.'' Setsuna nodded.''They seem like the perfect couple.''Haruka went on.''But that's not important right now, all that I care about is tonight and...'' She paused for a moment before whispering._''You.''_

_There Were Those Empty Threats And Hollow Lies  
And Whenever You Tried To Hurt Me  
I Just Hurt You Even Worse  
And So Much Deeper _

There Were Hours That Just Went On For Days  
When Alone At Last We'd Count Up All The Chances  
That Were Lost To Us Forever

_But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you  
since then_

As Haruka spoke those words Setsuna could suddenly feel two drops of hot water slide down her cheeks. She was crying. And with that Setsuna decided to act without thinking, just do what her heart was screaming her to do. She kissed Haruka. At first the kiss was innocent yet burning with all the passion they had been keeping a secret.'_I've missed this so much, don't ever leave me again.' _It was the thought that run through both their minds.

After a while they parted again, looking into eachothers eyes. To Setsuna it felt as if time hadn't passed at all.''You can stay for coffee or tea if you want.'' She then whispered. Haruka smiled at that.

''Tea and a long night talk would do the trick I supposse.'' She then replied, bending down to kiss the other once more. Both women knew that their time of loneliness was over now.

_But when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this (It's all coming back to me now)__  
And if we..._

**The end**

* * *

**Eh? Yes I know the lyrics are in the wrong order but I did that because the order of the original song didn't fit my story. I hope that didn't bother any of you. Anyway let me know what you think! Oh and I do not accept flames just because you didn't like the pairing, thanks!**


End file.
